


Destiny is a Funny Thing

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: I have a headcannon in which Gabriel know exactly who his soulmate is and and as soon as he sees her, it's in some dangerous situation because it's been written in the history books all over the place and he defends her to the endWarnings: Character death, sadness, eaten?





	Destiny is a Funny Thing

Gabriel always knew it would end this way with his soulmate. Amara had promised this fate before she was locked away. He wasn’t sure if he was lucky or not, considering she had killed his brother’s soulmates before they had even met. Perhaps, if Lucifer and Michael had their soulmates then they would’ve never fought. Even though Chuck tried, he couldn’t combat the darkness that Amara had conjured. The youngest archangel could only keep away in hopes that his soulmate would live. 

Black blood or rather goop was seeping out of your coworker’s cut that he got from hitting a sharp metal table. Thankfully, you worked at a medical development center and had first aids everywhere. “I think you might need to be taken in.” You commented.  
“No need for that.” Your boss’s friend said as he came over. He was inspecting the company’s work or that’s at least what you had been told.   
“Mr. Roman.” You acknowledge the man dressed in a fine suit. “I really do think we should call someone about this. Have you been feeling ill?” You directed your question to your coworker, Edgar.   
“Your concern is unnecessary, Y/N.” Edgar stood up, ignoring your protests. “I shall get back to work now.”  
“And fine work it is.” Dick Roman smiled, watching as Edgar left.   
“But-” You glanced down at the tissues.  
“Y/N.” Dick cut in, putting his hand on your shoulder. “There is a special project I’d like your help on.”  
“I don’t…” You brows furrowed. He wasn’t your boss, you weren’t even sure what work he did. Guessing by his outfit, something corporal. “..does my boss now about this?”  
“Of course.” His smile set you on edge. “It was his idea, actually. Said you were the best at what you do.”  
“I doubt that.” You mumbled, thinking of how your boss that never seemed to leave his office.   
“Come with me.” You couldn’t find a good argument as you followed Mr. Roman. He lead you to the back of the building, where the medical testing labs were. All of them seemed to be occupied which made you confused as you hadn’t heard of any testing that was supposed to be going on.   
“In here.” Dick stopped at a door, smiling back at you before going in. A large painted circle with strange symbols was on the floor with a bowl in the center filled with herbs. You jumped as you heard the door slam behind you. “I know, weird isn’t it?” You nodded, moving yourself against the wall. “But this is what it takes to summon an archangel.” Your eyebrow rose at that. “You see I can’t have them getting in my way. Already have...others that I must deal with.” You opened your mouth about to ask what it had to do with you, but Dick cut you off. “You are such a rare find, my dear. The only surviving soulmate of an archangel. Before you ask, yes they’re real. I really only need your blood, but…I’m a bit hungry too. Need a snack afterwards.” His white tooth grin got big as sharp teeth filled his mouth and his jaw expanded to an impossible size.   
You screamed out, heading straight for the door, but he blocked your path. A whimper escaped you as he tsked your actions. “Please. Don’t. I don’t know anything. I won’t say anything. Please!”  
“Afraid I’m going to have to decline.” Dick chuckled, grabbing a knife out of his suit jacket. “Just need a few drops first.” You backed away as he approached. “Or I cut eat you first and save some blood.” Gulping down your fear, you extended your hand. He lead you over to the bowl and then cut it. You flinched at the action. “Now that wasn’t so bad.” As he began to speak another language you bolted for the door, banging on it while he was distracted, summoning whoever.   
You heard a fizzle of flames before blinding light filled the room. A high pitch scream made you cover your ears. Tears began to fall from your face as you desperately wanted out of the hell you were in.   
“Gabriel.” Dick clapped his hands, smiling at Gabriel’s dismal. “Don’t think you’ve had the chance to meet your soulmate yet.”  
Raising your head you looked over your shoulder to the handsome man with huge golden wings behind him. You swore you were going to faint or that this had to all be a dream.   
“No.” The words were low and soft, then the winged man yelled out. “No!”   
“Say goodbye to her.” Dick laughed, extending a hand out toward the archangel. Gabriel fought against his hold, but he was thrown at the wall. Dick’s other hand extended towards you, pulling you closer to him. “I’ll let you know how she tastes.”  
Your nails scraped against the concrete floors as you were dragged closer to Dick. You heard screams that you realized were your own, along with the winged man shouting out as well. Hyperventilation came as you Dick wrapped his hand around your neck, extending his sharp teeth. You cried out for someone to help.   
The last thing you saw was a whiskey eyed winged man weeping.


End file.
